


A Treasured Kiss

by CherryLemonBubbles



Series: From the Eyes that Weep [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Love at First Sight, One Shot, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 00:55:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20537510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryLemonBubbles/pseuds/CherryLemonBubbles
Summary: A new girl walks the city streets and finds a pretty kitty.





	A Treasured Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, but I can’t do multiple chapter stories anymore. Please enjoy my one-offs from now on. If there’s a series you like that I know, feel free to request a fic for it.

The lights of the street lamps illuminated the cool Paris roads. A gentle breeze and cascading sun brought about a tranquil mood on all those exposed to it. A young girl found herself aimlessly wandering about the city, nothing on her mind but quite murmurs of the near sleeping city life. A recent resident of the area, the young girl spent most nights exploring the areas yet seen, hoping to find some kind of treasure. 

“I love walking around here, the smell of bread is the best,” a small voice spoke from within the girl’s shirt. “I do too, but everywhere is so crowded. Maybe we could come sometime soon to buy a loaf for us both.” “Make that two please,” a giggle escaped her lips as she continued to walk. 

Her eyes glazed down. Raising her hand, she beamed at the delicate ring placed on her finger. Before she had moved to Paris, she had been lonely. No one had ever truly wanted to be her friend. She watched as everyone around her made lifelong relationships. Sharing numbers and stories while she sat alone. All she wanted was one person to speak to. Someone she could treasure forever. Her only condolence where the nights she spent keeling in front of her window, hands clasped as she searched for a shooting star. 

With the big move, she hoped it would be a chance to find a new friend to call her own. As if each star she prayed to heard her, her wish came true. Upon arrival, she stumbled upon a small box on one of her walks. Inside was the cutest little creature. She had said she was a Kwami by the name of Plecca, searching for her lost love and a new user for her miraculous. As a token of gratitude for setting her free, Plecca granted the girl a ring and the ability to transform into a hero. But, she wasn’t ready to be a hero yet. 

“With this, you’ll be able to find your soulmate!”

“My soulmate?”

“Yes, your soulmate! The bearer of the cat kwami. He was the destined lover of my creator and so now he’ll be yours.”

“Really? A soulmate,” a blush crept onto her cheeks, “How will I find him?”

“Just wait, and surely his heart will be called to yours.”

‘A soulmate’ she found herself often thinking. How long until he came until she could find the treasure she long sought. Absentmindedly, she couldn’t see the rampaging villain. The small shriek of a look out brought her attention to a fast-paced attack heading her way. Eyes remained wide, body stiff and unable to move. 

Her vision blurred and her weight shifted. She was lifted up and away from her original path.

“That was a close one! You got to be more careful from now on.”  
Gently set on the ground, she gazed at her savior. Vibrant green eyes and playful blonde hair. He was adorned with black leather cat ears that she couldn’t help but find cute. Her heart rapidly beat as he patted her head. “What’s wrong? Cat got your tongue?” He laughed to himself. The sound addicting to the girl, she continued to stare at the boy. ‘A funny kitty, what’s his name?’ Her face crimsoning as he inched closer. “Are you okay? I didn’t hurt you or anything?” On instinct alone, she gripped his shoulders. ‘What beautiful eyes. I could stare into them forever.’ “Thank you,” she dreamily murmured. Before he could respond, she pulled him close. Her lips were locked with his for the briefest of moments. As she released him from her grasp, she noticed his eyes were closed and face dusted pink. Regaining herself from the loss of sanity she realized what she had so boldly done. “Thank you again!” She ran off, leaving him confused behind her. ‘My soulmate. My soulmate!’ she yelled in her head as she ran home. Into her home, up to her room, and onto her bed she ran to. Before faceplanting onto the bed, her little kwami flew up. Gleefully buzzing around, Plecca squealed. “Oh, we found him. I could just tell he was perfect for you.”

Turning her head slightly she let herself breathe. “I think it was love at first sight, I’ve never felt like this before. My heart is beating so hard.” 

“Now I think it’s the right time.”

“The right time? The right time for what?”

“For your debut of course! Now you can come out as a hero.”

‘A hero’ She hugged her pillow filled with a euphoric glee. 

“We can think about your hero self tomorrow. Now you have to sleep, school is tomorrow and you need to be in top shape.”

The night ended and the next day began.

A bright sun shone in the sky with the street filled with the sound of the loud steps of many busy people. Standing in front of the steps of her new school, she felt hopeful.

“Hey there!”

Her head turned to the side of the sound. She was greeted by the sight of green eyes and clean blonde hair. He waved at her with a cheerful smile.

“Are you the new student?”

“Yeah... that’s me.”

He skipped over to her side.“I’m Adrien, it’s great to meet you,” they walked side by side up the stairs, “I was new once too, so I know that it can be tough on your first day. If you ever need help just ask me okay.” He reached his hand out to her. A hesitant approach as she awkwardly shook it. “Oh,” he stared at her ring, “That’s really pretty, where’d you get it?” She looked down too, Adrien not realizing the kwami listening in from her bag, “A precious friend gave it to me.” “Wow so it must be special then,” they began to discuss their rings, their classes, and then their interests. She found herself enjoying herself, but the conversation ended when another boy called him over. “I got to go now, but I’ll see you later.” As he ran off, the girl couldn’t help but think that he reminded her of her special, treasured kitten.


End file.
